


*Gasp* The enemy!

by Angevon



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 4 Arena
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Ensemble Cast, F/F, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuuka enters the TV World right after the P-1 Grand Prix and catches someone's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Kink meme prompt:](http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/857.html?thread=2397529#t2397529) _Using their Personas, Fuuka and Rise literally mind-fuck each other._
> 
> Although I've already posted some other PWP, this is actually the first smut I've written. I saw the prompt and laughed out loud. It was too hilarious not to attempt. I kind of got focused on "how do they even meet!?" and went from there. (I ought to add that I wrote most of this before PQ was even announced, so I guess the idea of this pairing is no longer as hilarious as it was when I first saw the prompt)
> 
> This takes place right after the events of Persona 4 Arena, so it has some spoilers for it.
> 
> The (amazing) title was provided by [herrDoktorat.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkuni/pseuds/herrDoktorat)

Fuuka stood by a stack of old-fashioned TVs and surveyed the unfamiliar world around her. It was foggy and yellow, and it reminded her of the green-tinted world that had been so much a part of her life just a few years ago. The stage she stood on resembled a TV studio; she could see catwalks and stage lights hanging above. It made a strange sort of sense since she had entered a TV to come to this place.

It was rather eerie, though, and she didn't want to know why there were chalk outlines of people on the floor in front of her. Mitsuru had assured her this 'staging area' was safe from Shadows, but...

As if reacting to her unease, something brushed against her, like a light breeze. She whirled around, her white dress fanning out in the action, but there was no one there. She peered nearsightedly into the golden fog. The way it shifted and made shapes was unnerving. She clutched her long braided hair to calm herself down.

"Yamagishi. We're going in," Mitsuru's voice sounded in her mind.

"All right," she replied. 

Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Aigis were being shown around this 'TV World' now that the strange 'Grand Prix' event had been dealt with. Everyone had wanted to leave the place, but Mitsuru had wanted to learn more about it, so the leader of that other team had agreed to show them what he had called the 'TV World dungeons' and the rest of his team had followed to provide backup and further information. They were currently going to a place called 'Yukiko's Castle.'

Fuuka didn't know much about the other team except what little she'd learned when she'd intervened to save them from that malevolent entity not long ago. There were five of them? Six of them? She was curious to meet these new Persona users in person.

But she'd have to wait here in this lonely yellow fog for them to get back.

There was another brush against her, like wind caressing her hair. But there was no wind here, just stagnancy, so...

She then felt a light probing against her mind, somewhat like Mitsuru's Persona but also a little different. It was curious, almost playful, and...

She felt a tingle along her back, like someone was running fingers along her spine. She jumped at the sensation, the sound of her shoes tapping against the stage echoing into the distance.

She blushed.

It happened again. This time she didn't jump; she twitched into it instead. And then she imagined that something was caressing her face, her belly, her backside...

"O-oh," she murmured.

When it happened again, she knew she wasn't imagining it. And now, the invisible entity was probing her a little more insistently, as if making sure that she knew it wasn't just her imagination. She began to feel an embarrassing tingle within her as it continued. 

It pushed a little harder and Fuuka gave in, sinking to her knees, her hands clutching at her dress. Thoughts of who, what flitted across her mind to be drowned out by the next sensation.

And then, just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. She was... disappointed. She blushed at recognizing her disappointment. It had felt good... really good! She hadn't received attention like that in a long time.

She sighed and pulled herself back to her feet. Now that she could think clearly, she began to wonder what it had been. It had felt like a Persona, similar to her own, actually. It had to have been one of the new Persona users. The person must have sensed her and been curious... rather intimately curious...

Curious herself now, Fuuka summoned Juno and felt a different sort of excitement. Being able to call her Persona without an Evoker was a pleasurable feeling all on its own.

She scanned and found Mitsuru easily enough. "M-Mitsuru-san... How are you all doing?" She hadn't meant to stutter, but she found it a little hard to find her voice.

"This place is like the very earliest levels of Tartarus," Mitsuru replied. "The Shadows are quite simple to dispatch. Still, it is an interesting place... They say it was built from the young Amagi girl's subconscious."

Mitsuru's attention was then caught by a fish-like Shadow which she destroyed with a Bufudyne.

Fuuka's mind roved over the others in the group. She couldn't actually read minds with Juno's powers, but she could get a sense of what people were feeling or thinking.

The first in the group of new Persona users was a gray-haired boy whose attention was solely on the workings of the dungeon. She assumed he was the team's leader. He was explaining something to Mitsuru right now.

The boy walking directly behind him was preoccupied by Labrys. It was rather cute, actually. Worry, concern, relief, and maybe something more were flitting though his mind.

Next was a short-haired girl thinking about steak. Fuuka had the sense that she was hungry after the day's events. Beside her was a girl who was distinctly uncomfortable—she was the Amagi girl who had apparently formed this dungeon.

After that was... a Shadow. A friendly Shadow who was thinking of 'Ai-chan' with both fear and awe. Interesting, Fuuka thought.

And next was another girl, a copper-haired girl thinking of... 

A girl wishing Akihiko would stop asking her questions so she could get back to...

Oh...

Oh my... 

Fuuka blushed.

So... it was this girl who had been...

She shouldn't, she really shouldn't, but...

Fuuka gave a little push of her own with her mind and...

The girl went "eep!" in front of her friends. Fuuka giggled to herself.

Then the steak girl grabbed Akihiko's attention to talk about some fighting technique, and then Fuuka felt a teasing push back. It started off light at first, just those little caresses, but soon it felt like the girl was really there right next to her, really touching her intimately. Fuuka dropped to the ground again as her knees became a little too wobbly to hold her up.

Patterns were playfully traced against her belly and thighs, and then... It had reached a more intimate place...

"Oh, yes," Fuuka moaned.

"Yamagishi?" 

Oh, Mitsuru-san, please go away...

"N-nothing," she whispered. It took all of her effort not to gasp and moan again. The other girl was merciless... One of Fuuka's feet kicked out as a shudder ran through her.

"We've reached the top of the castle," Mitsuru told her. "Apparently this throne room is the location where Amagi encountered her Shadow self. I wonder what—"

Fuuka dispelled her connection with Mitsuru and instructed Juno to repel her if she tried to reconnect. She was getting way too hot for the ice queen to interrupt.

The other girl pushed harder, harder, and Fuuka moaned. "More, more, please," she gasped. And she tried to return the pleasure, but it was becoming too hard to focus on that, besides, the other girl had company and...

Just a little more, a little more, please, Fuuka begged the girl in her mind, and she obliged, pressing here and there and touching her all over and...

Fuuka arched her back as pleasure rocked through her body and mind, her fingers twisting into the material of her dress. 

She laid there, gasping for her breath, the other girl teasingly caressing her cheeks and her hair until her attention was called away by one of the others worrying about her for straying too far behind the group.

Fuuka slowly sat up, her hands pulling up her dress and roving to her panties in curious wonder. It had felt so real, but it had all happened through their minds, through the power of their Personas. 

She was really glad she had worn a dress because... she might've soaked through a pair of pants...

"Yamagishi!" 

She threw her dress back down and turned her head. There was Mitsuru in her skin-tight catsuit running towards her.

"Yamagishi!" Mitsuru called out. "Are you all right? The link broke, and we came as fast as we could."

Fuuka realized she was still sitting on the floor. "Oh, oh... I'm all right... This place is a bit tiring, though..." She bit her lip to try and stop the blush from overcoming her pale cheeks.

"Without Teddie's glasses, the fog is very draining," the gray-haired boy said with a knowing nod.

"I think we are all drained," Mitsuru said. 

"Let's call it a day," said the gray-haired boy, and his friends agreed.

Fuuka watched him demonstrate the way out—just entering the stack of TVs right there on the stage. Mitsuru followed, then Aigis, then the rest of the group, but... 

The copper-haired girl in the group lingered behind. She was looking Fuuka up and down with mischievous, narrowed eyes. Fuuka felt her cheeks heat up. Then the girl stepped through the TV with a proud spring in her step. Fuuka stared after her, wondering many things, until Akihiko interrupted her thoughts by offering a hand to help her up.


	2. Reinforcements!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late at night, Fuuka decides to return Rise's affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's title is just a joke on the navigators' various messages, hehe.
> 
> I am not that confident in my femslash skills but here goes!

Rise Kujikawa. That was the name of the copper-haired girl. The pop idol 'Risette'? W-well, she was certainly very beautiful in person, Fuuka admitted, and very spunky and lively in her interactions with her friends, so it was very believable. 

Kujikawa's friends, after everything that had happened today, had decided they would all stay together at the Amagi Inn. 

The Amagi Inn. Conveniently, where Mitsuru had decided her team would stay as well.

Lying awake in her floor futon that night, Fuuka toyed with her Evoker. Maybe... Maybe... she could repay Kujikawa the favor from earlier...

Fuuka slipped out of her futon as quietly as she could, Evoker in hand. She couldn't summon Juno right here—Mitsuru, Aigis, and Labrys were sharing the same room, and she'd definitely wake them.

She sighed. She might wake Mitsuru, anyway, even summoning in a different room. The woman was quite sensitive to it. Well, if she was caught, she could probably come up with an excuse. 'I would feel safer if I scanned for Shadows,' or something.

She found an unoccupied room a few doors down, put her Evoker to her head and summoned Juno. Yes, actually, she could sense a Shadow drawing her attention like a beacon—Teddie. Fuuka was glad for him since his presence made it easier for her to find the new group of Persona users.

Ah, yes, there she was... Rise Kujikawa. Through Juno's eyes, the world looked different—she could see in the dark, but colors showed up somewhat muted and often distorted, like through a gauzy filter. Fuuka could see the idol sleeping and could sense that she was exhausted. Fuuka felt guilty... She should draw back, let the girl rest. The events of the day had drained everyone. Fuuka, too, was tired, but most of that was from traveling here on such short notice at Mitsuru's request. She hadn't been fighting Shadows or watching her best friends forced to fight each other nearly to the death like Kujikawa had.

The idol's eyes opened and Fuuka jumped and dismissed Juno, severing the connection. 

How embarrassing... She'd almost been caught. Well, actually, Fuuka had planned to try and please the girl somehow, so of course she'd get caught, but...

She sighed to herself. She should leave the girl alone, let her get a good night's rest so she could enjoy the rest of Golden Week with her friends. She hid the Evoker in the folds of her yukata and began to tiptoe back to the room.

"Fuuka-chan?"

Fuuka squealed, jumped, and whirled around. She put a hand to her pounding heart. Kujikawa was right in front of her in the hallway, wearing a yukata that was very loose on her, like she'd just thrown it on as an afterthought. "Oh... Kujikawa-san..."

The idol grinned at her in the moonlight trickling through the window. "Come on," she said. She grabbed Fuuka's hand. Fuuka couldn't resist; she let herself be led downstairs and to the room that served as antechamber to... the hot springs? It was the changing room.

The girl let go of her hand, and Fuuka stared at where it had been. "Umm, Kujikawa-san..."

"Just call me Rise! Come on, the hot springs are the best under the moonlight."

"Y-yeah?" Fuuka said cautiously. 

Rise stepped in front of her and kissed her. Fuuka's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah," Rise promised, releasing her and stepping away. 

Fuuka brought her fingers to her mouth. Rise's lips had left behind a lingering taste of raspberry.

While she watched, Rise unashamedly shrugged off her yukata, dropping it into a basket. Rise then turned a critical eye on Fuuka, waiting for her to do the same. She ran her fingers down her own naked body teasingly for a moment before picking up a bath towel and tying it around herself. Then she opened the sliding door to the hot springs and strode outside, leaving Fuuka behind.

Fuuka could back out, now. Or she could... She was still carrying her Evoker. Her original plans didn't need to be canceled. 

Fuuka summoned Juno, a jolt of power rushing through her. It was difficult to summon a Persona here in the real world. Fuuka hoped she could keep Juno out long enough for this. She quickly scanned outside the changing room and found that Rise hadn't entered the water yet; she was sitting on a stool and cleaning herself to prepare for the bath. She was doing it rather slowly. Fuuka sensed that the idol hoped she would join her soon.

She instructed Juno to caress Rise's mind. The idol immediately jumped—she hadn't been expecting that at all. She sensed Rise's alarm, but it faded quickly as she figured out that it was Fuuka's Persona. A burning curiosity replaced it. How was a Persona being used in the real world?

Before Rise could re-enter the changing room and get to the bottom of this, Fuuka had her Persona touch her again, trailing from her face to her chin to between her breasts, then around one of the breasts like she was cupping it. Rise lifted her head back in response, whispering her name to the warm summer air.

Could you... mentally kiss someone through a Persona? Fuuka tried. It didn't quite work, but Rise was licking her lips hungrily afterward. Fuuka then combined the actions, caressing and licking and stroking the girl's body and enjoying her reaction.

Rise spread her legs on the stool with a lusty sigh. Fuuka took it as an invitation to explore the new territory. The idol was wet already, and it wasn't just because she'd been washing. Rise murmured her name again and implored her not to be shy, to keep going.

With push after push, Rise was rocking against her, barely able to stay on the stool. Eventually she gave up and ended up on the ground, hugging it to stabilize herself as Fuuka rubbed her faster with her mind. She kept at it until the idol moaned, gasping and convulsing against the stool.

Fuuka allowed Juno to fade out of existence. She shed her yukata, placed it in a basket, hiding her Evoker under it, then put on a bath towel and went outside.

Rise was still at the stool, looking at her with heavy but satisfied eyes. "Fuuka-chan, how did you...?"

"I'll tell you later," Fuuka teased. She sat at the stool and took the sponge from the basin and began to wash Rise. It was different touching her in-person. The warmth and softness of her skin was lost in Persona contact. 

When Fuuka started to wash herself, Rise took over. "Allow me," she whispered into Fuuka's ear, making her blush—fortunately it probably couldn't be seen in the moonlight. "Into the water," she said when she was done.

They sat across from each other in the water, enjoying the relaxing warmth of the hot springs for several long moments.

"Fuuka-chan," Rise murmured. "Are you lonely?"

"U-umm," said Fuuka, startled by the sudden question. "N-not really. I have my friends. Mitsuru-san and Akihiko-san and Aigis-san."

"I meant," Rise said. The idol leaned forward until her nose was brushing through the hair around Fuuka's ear. Her hand was now on Fuuka's thigh. "Lonely in this way..."

Fuuka blushed again as the girl's breath warmed her ear and neck. 

"You haven't had a lover in a while, hmm?" Rise whispered.

"Y-yeah," Fuuka admitted. 

Rise gently pushed one of her long braids out of the way and kissed her. "Don't be so shy," Rise said when she drew back from the kiss. "Relax! You saved us today, you know."

"It must've been frightening for you, Rise-san," Fuuka said. "Being trapped with that General Teddie."

"I want to do something nice for you," Rise murmured. "You saved me, and..." 

Rise's fingers were inching up Fuuka's thigh. Fuuka's face was heating up, possibly hotter than the water they were sitting in. "Y-you already did," Fuuka said. "In the TV. With your Persona." 

"Something more personal than that," Rise said. Her hand cupped the area between Fuuka's legs, and there was no mistaking her meaning. "How about it?" 

Fuuka trembled in the water, and then she nodded.

With a triumphant grin, Rise slid her fingers there, pressing in, teasing. Rise kissed her, too, and her other hand was trailing hot water up her back. Under her ministrations, Fuuka began to relax. If Rise wanted to reward her like this, why should she complain?

Besides, the idol was very good at this!

Fuuka leaned back and moved her legs apart some to give the girl better access to her body. Rise's tongue darted across her lips until they parted, and while they kissed, Rise's fingers continued to tease her, making her twitch and gasp and eventually break the kiss. 

"What, Fuuka-chan?" Rise murmured against her cheek. 

"Rise-san..." Fuuka whispered back, suppressing a gasp, because the girl hadn't stopped moving those fingers.

"Be more assertive, Fuuka-chan," Rise told her. "If you know what you want, reach out and take it!"

"I want..." Fuuka breathed. Rise verbalized a sound that encouraged her to go on. Fuuka shivered despite the heat from the hot water. "I want... j-just keep doing that!" 

She laughed, a giddy little laugh.

Rise laughed too and began to rub her a little more aggressively. In an attempt to be more assertive herself, Fuuka squeezed one of Rise's breasts and was rewarded with the girl crying her name in a scandalized tone.

Fuuka kissed her, and Rise moved her lips against hers, and then Fuuka felt Rise's free hand squeezing her backside, and that made her dizzy. "Rise-chan," she whimpered. 

Her back arched, and her legs tried to spread further. She bit down on Rise's lower lip, mostly on accident, but Rise sure seemed to like it by the sound she made—and then she gasped as the pleasure spread through her body. 

Catching her breath after that, Fuuka pulled Rise's hand away and then gave the idol a gentler kiss. "Th-thank you," she said. "That was... nice."

Rise's smile was coy, and she fluttered her eyelashes. "Risette knows how to please."

They remained in the water for a bit, holding hands between them, and then Rise helped her out and took her back to the washing station. After cleaning up, they returned to the antechamber. Rise helped her put her yukata on, and while tying the obi, she pulled Fuuka into a hug from behind.

"Rise...?" Fuuka asked when she wouldn't let go.

"I don't want to go back to bed yet," Rise murmured. "Walk with me?"

To answer, Fuuka took her hand and squeezed it.

Hand in hand, they headed outside and slowly walked the inn's garden path, enjoying each others' company under the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write more for these two, I dunno! No promises!


End file.
